


12 o' Clock

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dark Past, M/M, On the Run, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sexual Content, Strained Relationships, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KyuJong is tired of their current lifestyle, and HyunJoong is more aware than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 o' Clock

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing HyunKyu, I miss writing angst, and this was inspired by a clock in my inn room, I kid you not.

The motel alarm clock seemed to be stuck in time. It would never change and no one would ever even bother to fix the spell, choosing instead to let the small clock always flash the same time perpetually. Twelve o’clock, it was always twelve o’clock when they would enter the room. It was always twelve o’clock when they would leave the room, go to sleep, wake up, argue, ignore, made up, have sex, and repeat all over again right from the start.

“This is ridiculous.” KyuJong finally found the courage to voice his thought aloud. He eyed his lover lying in the middle of the lone bed in the room with his eyes closed. He wasn’t asleep, KyuJong knew. He waited, and then he heard the response he knew was coming:

“What do you want to do about it then?”

KyuJong shifted in his seat, pulling up one leg and wrapping his arms around it. “Hyung, aren’t you sick of always moving from one motel to another?”

There was a brief pause; neither person flashed a look at the other.

“…No.”

“Say it while you’re looking at me in the eyes.”

HyunJoong repeated his earlier response, eyes meeting KyuJong’s with ease. KyuJong flinched at how calm the other man was, forcing himself to avert the cool stare even though he was the one that demanded it in the first place. He focused his attention onto the sound of rats scurrying somewhere in the room. From the faintness of the noise, he assumed the rats were within the walls.

“It’s hot in here,” HyunJoong murmured after a few moments of silence, one eye cracked open while his other was shielded by a lazy arm. “Should we go to the pool? This place may be a dump, but it’s better than the last—”

“Shut up, just _shut the fuck up._ Stop talking, I don’t want to hear your voice right now.”

HyunJoong remained quiet; his sight was still fixated on the dirty ceiling overhead. He listened to KyuJong’s heavy breathing, his earlier frustrated cries rang faintly in his mind. When he was sure KyuJong had calmed down considerably, he voiced his thought aloud: “You know I never asked you to run away with me.” HyunJoong’s composed voice started to prickle KyuJong’s rattled senses. “You could have stayed back there, no one suspected you.”

“I needed you,” KyuJong said quickly. His voice transitioned to a soft whisper, “I thought I just needed you, and everything would be fine.”

“You’re so naïve. You can’t survive simply on love.”

“Why are you so blunt?”

“I’ve always been like this, are you just figuring this out now?”

“You were never this harsh,” KyuJong said quietly, his eyes timidly fell on the still body.

“I was never a lot of things, but…things change, people change.”

There was a suffocating silence that followed HyunJoong’s words.

“You don’t have to run anymore.” KyuJong’s voice sounded desperate and unbelieving, even to himself. “They’re not looking for you anymore.”

HyunJoong was quiet; he could also hear the sound of several small scurrying feet.

“You suck at lying, you know?” HyunJoong turned his body towards KyuJong sitting in the dim corner of the room close to the window. He propped himself up with his elbow, a hand cradled his chin. He smiled. “Accident or not, I’ve killed someone. They won’t stop looking for me. I’m a wanted man.”

KyuJong lowered his head, his bangs shielded his eyes. “Are we moving again?”

HyunJoong rested his head on the mattress again, inhaling the slight rancid scent absorbed into the bed from decades of visitors coming and going. “No, we aren’t.”

 

 

It was like an old favorite movie, completely in black and white and holding a particular nostalgic sentiment that tugged at his heartstrings skillfully. He remembered this feeling, this situation, this time, because it had happened before.

“H-hyung…” KyuJong’s voice came out hushed, not quite a whisper yet not low enough to be a groan, but nonetheless, it sounded all the same to HyunJoong’s ears. “D-don’t, _stop._ ”

“Don’t stop?” KyuJong could have sworn he saw a smirk in the darkness. He whined, knowing HyunJoong was well aware that he was teasing the younger man like that. He tossed his head back, feeling HyunJoong guiding his tongue all over his chest before pausing in front of his left nipple. He hissed, feeling the sudden hard suction, one hand was already frantically pushing through HyunJoong’s hair before finally grasping a handful of the dark locks.

In spite of the sudden abuse on his hair, HyunJoong never once stopped his teasing, but that wasn’t something new. KyuJong was well aware of how mischievous the other man was, in more ways than one. When HyunJoong was tired of his game, he moved on to something else. He proceeded to drop kisses along the nape of KyuJong’s neck, one hand was in the process of moving southward, already toying with the casing of KyuJong’s pajamas pants before finally moving inwards. His hand fluttered for a moment over KyuJong’s hard member, almost as if he was pondering whether or not he was being cruel to the other man. The expectant whimpers he heard threw all doubts aside.

The whimpers became louder, more desperate and needy, and quite frankly, KyuJong didn’t fucking care. It was hard to care when the scenario had happened before: An argument, both petty and serious, would ignite tension between the two, or on other occasions create an awkward atmosphere that really only made KyuJong feel uncomfortable, because HyunJoong would never show his discomfort, if he even experience such a feeling was an entirely different question that KyuJong knew he would never find the answer to.

It was the same scenario, same set up, and yet there was something different about this experience that KyuJong couldn’t quite explain. It was the same, just like the clock, it was the same, but why did it seem so different?

He tried to rid the foreboding thoughts, concentrating only on his lover who was growing eager to remove KyuJong’s pants. All thoughts melted away as KyuJong bit back a sharp hiss, feeling the sudden intrusion inside of him. It was a finger, a familiar finger. A second intruder entered, and then a third, and finally there was movement, a familiar movement.

KyuJong buried his face into the pillow, suppressing his urgent cries as best as he could. HyunJoong’s voice trailed after him, but they were soft murmurs, completely indistinguishable to KyuJong’s ears. His muffled cries became louder as the fingers disappeared, and was replaced with HyunJoong’s cock, pushing ever so agonizingly slow into his entrance.

The movement followed a slow rhythm that HyunJoong had established, but it wasn’t long before he quickened to follow KyuJong’s heavy panting. Sharp, pleading gasps tumbled out of KyuJong’s mouth, urging for HyunJoong to stop with his games, but he felt ignored.

“Now…now… _please._ ”

“Not yet.” HyunJoong teased KyuJong’s cock, delaying the other man’s release.

KyuJong gripped the mattress cover, a hiss escaped through his parted lips, “ _Bastard._ ”

HyunJoong kissed the side of KyuJong’s face, tasting the salty tears that fell. “Just a little bit longer, Kyu.”

KyuJong shook his head furiously, not wanting to look at the smirk he knew was on HyunJoong’s face. After brief moments, he felt HyunJoong’s thrusts becoming more erratic and his breathing was more labored. He was close to his release.

HyunJoong started to pump the other man’s cock, his own was still thrusting wildly into KyuJong. Harder, faster, with each slam, KyuJong felt like he was being pushed to the edge. Too much, too, _too much._ KyuJong groaned into the pillow as he came hard into HyunJoong’s hand.

He rode out his pleasure, feeling HyunJoong also coming as well inside of him. The low groan mingled with KyuJong’s soft pants, and he finally collapsed on the bed when he felt the other’s presence inside of him gone.

KyuJong looked up tiredly when he felt a hand brushing his bangs back. HyunJoong’s soft lips left their mark on his forehead, and KyuJong couldn’t help but shoot a puzzled—albeit tired—glance at the other man. “Hyung?”

HyunJoong shushed KyuJong, pushing him back down on the bed. “Go to sleep.”

KyuJong looked at HyunJoong’s smile once, and complied. As he closed his eyes, KyuJong watched as HyunJoong picked up the clock on the nightstand. He would’ve questioned the other man, but sleep was already claiming him.

_This was like an old favorite movie._ The last thought became lost in the haze that consumed KyuJong’s mind.

 

 

It wasn’t the clock that woke up KyuJong—no one ever bothered to fix the false time, after all—but it was the loud chatters of birds bickering with one another that stirred him out of his slumber. He opened his eyes, slowly at first, still caught in between the realms of dreams and reality. It was the loud blare of a passing car horn that finally shook him back to life. As he rubbed his tired eyes, he murmured softly for HyunJoong to wake up as well. When he received no response, he let out an exasperated sigh, one arm was already prepared to shake the sleeping man.

He paused.

There was no one next to him like there usually was. In place of his lover was a piece of paper, ripped carelessly at the top. Upon closer expectation, KyuJong realized it was part of the motel’s memo pad. He could feel his arms shaking as he gripped the piece of paper tighter, his eyes were scanning over the message wildly, the sense of dread was building up in the bottom of his stomach.

Are you awake yet, sleepyhead? ^^

It looks like it might rain today, so if you’re planning on leaving, take an umbrella with you. Don’t catch a cold, because I’m not going to be able to take care of you from now on. You might think you were following me to take care of me and protect me from the law, but we both know that that was never the case. It’s getting to be so tiring. I’m tired of watching you jump and tensed up and getting consumed by the fear that the law will catch up to me.

The law will catch up to me eventually, there’s no doubt about that. That’s why it’s time we stop moving around together. If I’m caught, then I’ll deal with the consequences. There’s no need for you to get charged with harboring a wanted criminal, so just forget about me. Forget about us.

~~Love~~ Your hyung always,  
Kim HyunJoong

P.S.

I happen to like the flickering time on the clock in this room. It’s like we’re stuck reliving over a fond memory, right?

KyuJong looked at the clock. It flashed the memorable time obstinately, and all of the memories that had happened in this room came rushing back to him. Breaking his reveries, KyuJong heard faint knocks on the door and he looked up expectedly, but his bright expression diminished when he realized it was a different voice that spoke behind the closed ingress.

“Excuse me, sir. Your companion had already left a while ago. Are you ready to leave as well?”

KyuJong pulled on the pajamas pants that were tossed on the floor the night before; the letter was still gripped in his hand. He opened the door and shoved some money into the other man’s hands. “One more week.”

The other man stared back at KyuJong, his confusion was evident on his face. After seeing how serious KyuJong looked, he gave a faint nod before leaving quietly with the money in his hand.

“One more week,” KyuJong repeated to himself. “Just one…more…week…”

He closed the door, crumbling the letter and dropping it.

“This is…ridiculous…”


End file.
